


La mort et les impots

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Emily s’est encore mise à agir de manière bizarre, et cette fois personne n’a l’intention de l’ignorer





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death and Taxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268512) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



_En ce monde rien n'est certain, à part la mort et les impôts._

**Benjamin Franklin**

 

Quand Emily se précipita dans l’open-space, il était dix heures dix. C’était un jour de paperasse, ce qui signifiait que la seule chose qu’elle avait manqué, c’était l’énorme tas de documents qui attendait dans la pile de dossiers en attente, mais Morgan l’accueillit d’un haussement de sourcil malgré tout.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça Emily. J’ai juste eu un… truc, conclut-elle sans conviction en posant son café sur son bureau.

\- Qu’est devenu le « pas de caféine » ?

\- Pardon ? s’exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Oh, je suppose que j’y ai mis fin.

Une pause.

\- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose allait mal, hein ?

Il y avait une pointe d’accusation dans la voix de Morgan, et elle savait qu’il pensait à la _dernière_ fois qu’elle avait agit de manière étrange. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

\- Crois-moi, Derek, lui assura-t-elle, ce n’est pas un truc du genre « un terroriste fou veut me tuer ». Il reste simplement quelques problèmes résiduels dus à mon retour qu’il faut régler.

\- Comme ?

Emily lui lança un regard de travers. Elle était à peu près certaine qu’il lui était physiquement impossible de ne _pas_ se mêler de la vie des autres.

\- Donne-moi simplement quelques jours pour régler ça d’abord, d’accord ? dit-elle faiblement, consciente que c’était un assez mauvais compromis. S’il te plaît… fais-moi juste confiance.

 

* * *

 

\- Je vous l’ai dit, je ne les ai pas, dit Emily, clairement irritée.

Elle s’efforçait de parler aussi bas que possible, mais elle n’avait apparemment pas remarqué que Rossi touillait son café à deux mètres d’elle.

\- J’étais en fuite, je ne me suis pas vraiment arrêtée pour…

Elle s’arrêta soudain en se retournant et le vit.

\- Ecoutez, je dois y aller… oui, je sais. Demain à huit heures. J’aurai le reste.

Elle raccrocha avec un soupire exaspéré.

\- Tu ne fais pas du trafic d’armes illégal au milieu d’agents fédéraux, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, maintenant que vous savez, je vais devoir vous tuer, fit-elle d’un ton faussement sérieux en tendant la main devant lui pour attraper une tasse à café. Rien d’illégal, promis. Et  d’où vient tout ce café de qualité à votre avis ?

\- D’accord, je suppose que du café importé de Colombie est une alternative acceptable au trafic d’armes.

\- Croyez-moi, Rossi, si je faisais du trafic d’armes, vous ne le sauriez jamais, dit-elle d’un ton détaché.

Et il était plutôt certain qu’il y avait un peu de vérité là-dedans. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que le coup de téléphone ne l’intriguait pas.

Submergé par la paperasse, il mit cette pensée de coté pour le restant de la journée, jusqu’à ce que Morgan vienne frapper à sa porte.

\- Hé, Rossi. Un déjeuner, ça vous dit ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. Qui d’autre vient ?

\- Reid et Prentiss, lui dit Morgan. JJ est occupée, Garcia a un truc de prévu avec Kevin, et Hotch a un rendez-vous avec Strauss.

C’est ainsi que Rossi se retrouva coincé dans un box de restaurant une demi-heure plus tard, les jambes excessivement longues de Reid empiétant sur sa moitié de sol. Au moment où ils terminaient de commander, le téléphone d’Emily sonna.

\- Merde, murmura-t-elle en fixant l’identité de l’appelant. Je dois répondre.

Elle sortit pour prendre l’appel, ce qui montrait clairement qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’ils sachent ce qui se passait. Seulement, cela rendait ce sujet de conversation plus intéressant encore.

\- Vous savez ce que c’est ? demanda Morgan en suivant le regard de Rossi jusqu’aux portes du restaurant.

\- En tout cas, ce n’est pas du trafic d’armes illégales, dit celui-ci, j’ai déjà demandé.

Morgan lui lança un regard de travers :

\- Parce que c’était quelque chose de probable ?

\- On ne sait jamais, fit Rossi en haussant les épaules.

\- Emily a été constamment en retard ces sept derniers jours, offrit Reid. La seule autre fois où c’est arrivé, c’était après que Doyle se soit échappé de prison.

\- Eh bien ce n’est pas un truc du genre « un terroriste fou veut la tuer » non plus, dit Morgan.

La porte du restaurant s’ouvrit à nouveau et une Emily a l’air frustré revint dans le box.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en se glissant à coté de Morgan. Simplement… un truc à régler.

\- Un appel de ton bookmaker ? plaisanta Rossi.

\- En fait, c’était mon comptable, offrit-elle, ce qui était plus qu’il s’attendait à tirer d’elle.

\- Pourquoi, demanda Morgan en souriant à moitié. Tu as l’IRS aux fesses ?

Il y eut une longue pause.

\- En fait, oui.

\- Sérieusement ? fit Morgan avec un regard stupéfait.

\- Apparemment, ils n’apprécient pas qu’on simule notre mort et qu’on oublie de payer nos impôts alors qu’on est à Paris pour se cacher d’un psychopathe. On dirait un coup foireux du genre Hotblack Desiato.

\- Ce n’est pas inhabituel pour les fraudeurs fiscaux de s’enfuir, commenta Reid. Le criminel New-Yorkais Dutch Schultz a déplacé ses opérations au New Jersey pour ne pas se faire arrêter.

\- La différence étant que je n’étais pas en train de fuir mes impôts, rétorqua Emily avec un regard ennuyé. Alors maintenant ils épluchent mes comptes et essayent de découvrir combien je leur dois.

\- C’est n’importe quoi, dit aussitôt Morgan, tu ne peux rien y faire ?

\- Eh bien, puisque je ne peux donner aucun justificatif ni aucun preuve de revenu pour le temps que j’ai passé à Paris, pas vraiment. JJ a essayé de m’aider avec la partie paperasse du problème mais puisqu’aucune de nous deux n’est experte en loi fiscales…

\- On pourrait toujours demander à Garcia de créer de fausses traces de transaction, suggéra Morgan.

\- Je ne pense pas que c’est avec une fraude fiscale que je vais me mettre l’IGS dans la poche, Derek.

\- Vu les circonstances, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une mauvaise idée, lança Rossi, si l’alternative est de leur payer des centaines de dollars que tu n’as pas.

\- Je vais trouver quelque chose, dit-elle. Maintenant, _s’il vous plaît_ , est-ce qu’on peut parler de quelque chose d’autre ?

Le reste du déjeuner fut, sans surprise, embarrassé. Emily leur fit promettre le secret, et si Rossi savait que ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui et Reid, Morgan voudrait sans aucun doute mettre Garcia dans la confidence.

Le regard qu’Emily lui envoya quand ils revinrent dans l’open-space le convainquit probablement de ne rien en faire.

 

* * *

 

Emily vint travailler le lendemain, mais ce n’était pas passé loin.

Au final, tout se joua au fait qu’elle ne pouvait pas vraiment crier sur quoi que ce soit si elle restait chez elle. Elle mit donc son costume menaçant et conduisit jusqu’au bureau avec colère. Bien qu’il ne soit que neuf heures, Morgan et Reid s’y trouvaient déjà.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez foutu ? demanda-t-elle à Morgan avec l’attitude d’un parent face à un enfant désobéissant.

Même si, avec ses boots, elle restait plus petite que lui de cinq centimètres, si Emily Prentiss avait appris quelque chose de sa mère, c’était comment faire trembler les autres de peur.

Morgan se remit rapidement, ça au moins, elle le lui reconnaissait.

\- De quoi tu parles, Prentiss ?

\- Tu sais _exactement_ de quoi je parle, bouillonna-t-elle. Tu es allé parler à Garcia de mes… de mes problèmes, et maintenant ils ont décidé de laisser tomber.

\- Premièrement, je n’ai rien dit à Garcia, dit-il d’un ton neutre. Et deuxièmement, en quoi est-ce une _mauvaise_ chose ?

Emily lui lança un regard assassin.

\- C’était mon problème. Je voulais régler ça moi-même.

\- D’accord. Et comment ça s’est terminé exactement la dernière fois que tu as essayé ça ?

Elle ignora sa réponse et se tourna vers Reid :

\- Sais-tu _quoi_ que ce soit sur tout ça ?

\- Non, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, et ses yeux écarquillés. Les talents de profilages d’Emily lui disaient qu’il ne mentait pas.

Ce qui laissait JJ, qui n’aurait pas agit derrière son dos, et Rossi, qui aurait au moins été franche s’il l’avait fait.

L’alternative, bien-sûr, serait que Garcia l’ait découvert toute seule et piraté l’IRS. Toutefois, comme Rossi, Emily était certaine que l’analyste technique ne l’aurait pas fait en secret. Elle n’était même pas certaine que Garcia soit _capable_ de faire quoi que ce soit en secret.

Une vibration soudaine, suivie par le bruit d’une sonnerie, tira Emily de sa colère. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l’écran.

_Bien sûr._

\- C’est toi qui a fait ça ? questionna Emily sitôt décroché.

\- _Bonjour à toi aussi, Emily_ , répondit l’ambassadeur, avec un ton qui disait « oui, c’est moi qui ait fait ça ».

\- Est-ce que tu les a fait chanter pour qu’ils laissent tomber ? Ou tu leur as simplement envoyé un énorme chèque.

\- _J’ai de nombreuses ressources à ma disposition, Emily. L’IRS a tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Ils ne t’embêteront plus._

Emily retint un soupir.

\- Mère…

\- _Un merci serait agréable. Je t’ai appris les bonnes manières, oui ou non ?_

Emily grinça des dents.

\- Merci.

\- _De rien. Et la prochaine fois que tu simules ta mort, préviens-moi à l’avance, au moins. J’aurais pu te rendre visite à Paris._

\- Au-revoir, Maman, dit Emily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avec un soupir, elle glissa son téléphone dans sa poche. Un malaise ambiant et pesant s’abattit soudain dans la pièce.

\- Heu… désolé de t’avoir accusé de l’avoir dit à Garcia, finit-elle par dire, bien que pas encore prête à rencontrer le regard de Morgan.

\- En fait, j’allais le faire, admit-il. Je n’en ai juste pas encore eu l’occasion.

Elle le poussa d’un mouvement joueur :

\- Un jour, tu vas le regretter.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda-t-il d’un ton taquin. Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J’appuis sur ton cou pour couper l’arrivée du sang à ton cerveau, lui dit-elle. Tu es mort en une minute.

Morgan écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, rétorqua-t-il avec défiance.

\- Ah non ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, le rassura Reid avec un sourire narquois. Emily se réfère très probablement au coup utilisé dans Xena, Princesse Guerrière.

\- Alors ce n’est pas réel ?

\- Non, c’est réel, contredit Reid en fronçant les sourcils, et cela te tuerais effectivement. Mais je présumais qu’elle faisait simplement une référence à la culture populaire.

Emily lui fit un clin d’œil :

\- Crois ce que tu veux, dit-elle à Morgan. Mais souviens-toi juste de ce que je faisais, avant.

L’espace d’une seconde, elle vit dans ses yeux quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur, avant que cela ne disparaisse derrière le masque.

\- Alors, comment ta mère l’a su ? demanda Reid avec curiosité. J’avais l’impression que tu gardais ce problème secret.

\- C’était le cas, répondit Emily en fronçant les sourcils. Mais s’il y a une personne qui devrait vous faire encore plus peur que moi, c’est ma mère.

\- Je pense simplement que nous sommes heureux que tout soit revenu à la normale, princesse guerrière.

Emily lui lança un regard polaire.

Ouaip.

Tout était revenu à la normale.

 

* * *

 

Il était tard quand Emily rentra finalement chez elle.

Sergio vint l’accueillir à la porte en miaulant.

\- Hé, coucou toi.

Emily s’agenouilla et gratta le chat noir derrière les oreilles.

\- Comment s’est passé ta journée ?

Un autre miaulement, cette fois un peu mélancolique.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais au moins ils n’ont pas trouvé mon compte aux îles caïmans. Tu veux manger ?

En entendant le mot « manger », Sergio se précipita dans la cuisine.

\- Si seulement nous pouvions tous avoir des plaisirs aussi simples dans la vie, se murmura Emily.

Le paradis allait devoir attendre.


End file.
